1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns automatic control of an airborne vehicle in low altitude overflight.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
French Patent Application No. 84 10263, deposited on Jun. 28, 1984, in the name of the Applicant, described a technique that can be called "terrain following." The question in that case was how to define the command signals for the airborne vehicle's servo motors so as to optimize the flight path flown by the airborne vehicle, while at the same time taking into consideration the relief, and other obstacles the vehicle may have to overfly. This prior Patent Application was concerned with what takes place in a vertical plane containing the airborne vehicle's speed vector.